


Poem: Lost Cause

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Clintasha Poetry [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Poetry, Romantic Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to stop from loving you, / to bring this to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrong_song](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wrong_song).



> For wrong_song's prompt at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Any, any, I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/544413.html?thread=77202845#t77202845)

_from a slightly disgruntled Natasha_  
  
I tried to stop from loving you,  
to bring this to an end.  
I called you enemy, then partner,  
then I called you friend.  
  
You smiled at me as if you knew  
I'd never win this war.  
It doesn't matter what I do:  
none could love you more.


End file.
